A cleaning machine of the above type is known and obtainable on the market and it is also known that the grate bars, as a rule profile rods, with the object of altering their setting angle, are made capable of swiveling on their longitudinal parallel axes in order to make the adjustment to different fiber materials possible. This known adjustment possibility, however, only permits the same adjustment for all grate bars, that is, in a relatively limited range.